Happy Birthday Nico Robin
by Le.Jester.Vixen
Summary: Just the author wishing Robin a Happy Birthday and a little skit with the crew. .


**Happy Birthday Nico Robin**

**One Piece Birthday Shout-out**

I can honestly say that she is one of the only 3 females in the fictional world that I refuse to fight (Chun-Li from Street Fighter & Tifa Lockheart from Final Fantasy VII being the other two). Why? This woman can sprout any of her limbs on any surfaces that she pleases. That alone lets me know that I'm no match for her unless she is shackled in seastone cuffs but then that wouldn't be a fair fight.

But getting to the main reason why I'm writing this little tribute: I'm saying Happy Birthday Nico Robin.

30 years young and part of the wackiest crew known to man. Everyone in that crew is crazy in some way or another and Robin is no exception, she just has the mildest form of acting crazy. For example: she enjoys scaring everyone when she has the chance or she just says morbid things at the most inappropriate times. And even though I laugh whenever she does, that is still not a nice thing to do Robin.

Nickname time. YAY! My name for Miss Nico Robin is "Blooming Petals". Weird? Probably but it lets someone know to beware of something that can bloom if said person knows absolutely nothing about her.

So, I'm gonna do something a little different. I drew a picture of the Straw Hat Pirates celebrating Blooming Petals' birthday last night (which you can probably see that I got a little lazy at some parts) but I wanted to write the scene to that here. I think that I'll start doing that for all of my birthday tributes from now on.

And now, I present to you "The Rarest Sight".

Enjoy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thousand Sunny: Dining Room 6:47 p.m.<strong>_

"— and that's how I made it." Chopper says, bringing a hoofed hand to his mouth to try and hide his laughter.

Robin puts the seashell necklace in from her as she turns to give the young doctor a warm smile. "Thank you, Chopper. I'll wear it tomorrow."

Hearing that makes the youngest member stand in his seat, slam his hooves on the table, and yell at the older woman but regardless to what he's doing he has a huge smile across his face. "That won't make me happy, you jerk."

Usopp looks deadpanned and wraps his left arm around Luffy's shoulder. "He seems pretty happy to me."

Luffy, in return, just laughs.

Coming out of the kitchen with a giant serving plate in hand, Sanji makes his way towards the table. "Since everyone gave Robin-chwan her presents, I shall present to her this wonderful masterpiece."

Looking at said art the three youngest crew members become ecstatic. "CAKE!"

"Not for you idiots." The chef raises his left leg in the air, ready to kick two of the tree troublemakers. Before Usopp or Luffy can feel the wrath of the cook, they get save by an unlikely force.

"Wait a minute, Sanji-kun," Nami has a mischievous smile on her face, "—he," she points at the silent swordsman in front of her, "—never gave Robin his gift."

From hearing that Zoro's left eyebrow twitches once before he quickly calms down. Why couldn't that woman forget about him so they can go straight to the cake? '_Not like it's gonna taste good anyways._'

"Zoro-san, would you like me to play something to set the mood for your gift?" The musician asks, trying to hide his laughter. He was with the green haired male when the younger man was getting their archeologist her gift.

The eyebrow twitch comes back and goes a little faster as a tick mark can slowly be seen forming on the left side of Zoro's face. What does Brook mean by that? Set _**what**_ mood? There is absolutely _**no**_ mood to be set.

"So Zoro," Franky starts as he places his oversized hands on his hips, "—you really got something for her."

"Really?" Choppers looks towards the growing frustrated first mate, "You got Robin a gift. That's really unexpected of you."

"No way." Usopp lets out a chuckle. "He can't afford to buy anyone anything."

"Well that explains why he never got me anything." A slight frown is on the captain's face.

Nami shakes her head just to keep herself from sighing. "He can't buy anyone anything without first repaying my debt Luffy."

The frown is quickly erased the Luffy's face as nods his head and laughs. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Sanji just has a smug look on his face. He can't wait to see what the muscle bound idiot is going to give to his beautiful Robin-chan. '_Nothing that the crappy bastard gives her will be good enough._'

Robin blinks her eyes before turning her attention to the younger male, the small smile staying on her face.

From seeing all eyes on him, Zoro lets out a disgruntled sigh, places his chin on the back of his left hand and turns his head to the left just so he doesn't have to see anyone's face. With his right hand he reaches in his green robe and grabs a hold of a stem sticking out of his haramaki. Pulling it out reveals a huge white flower that looks really delicate, as if each of the petals were carefully glued to the core. He then moves the gift to his right, intending for Robin to take it away. "Here."

Nami is a bit shocked before she brings a hand to her face, intending to keep her laughter quiet but fails. She pats Zoro's back as she talks in between her laughter. "Ahahahaha… oh Zoro, who knew that—hahaha… you—hahaha can be such—hahahahahaha a romantic—hahahahahahahahahaha."

Brook lets his fingers play the G chord on his guitar before playing a soft melody, "setting the mood". "A beautiful flower, for a beautiful woman~"

Franky has a big on his face while watching the scene in front of him. "Zoro-bro, you _**do**_ have a bit of romance in you after all, eh?"

"Psst, Luffy—" Usopp leans closer to his friend.

"What's up Usopp?" Luffy grins, having an idea of where this is going.

Usopp continues to whisper, although he's not as quiet as he wants to be. "Zoro and Robin sitting in a tree~"

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G.~" Luffy adds in.

Usopp's voice gets louder. "First comes love~"

Luffy's voice gets louder. "Then comes marriage~"

Both of them sing (more like shout) in sync. "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage~ That's not all, that's not all~ Then comes the baby drinking alcohol!~"

Chopper claps his hooves together as Brook changes the melody to match the teasing song's tempo.

As for Sanji? The chef is just in shock. How the heck did that sad excuse of a swordsman get his hands on something so beautiful? Scratch that. The bastard got something so beautiful for an extremely gorgeous woman. _**His**_ extremely gorgeous woman, along with Nami-san. It's a good thing that Sanji has a good grip on the bottom of the serving plate because if he didn't then the delicious cake that he spent hours preparing would be on the floor. If that were to happen then the good thing would be that Luffy and probably Usopp and Chopper wouldn't let it go to waste, but that's not the point. The point is that the damn moss head had gotten Robin-chan something so— out of his league. '_How? How did he know what to give her?'_

Robin's eyes widen in surprise for half a second before they soften. She doesn't take the flora right away but she does enjoy the sight right in front of her: the straw hat swordsman who is usually stern, serious, and usually intimidate people is holding a delicate plant, a very beautiful, delicate plant at that. It's obvious that he's getting _**slightly**_ (putting it nicely) irritated with everyone teasing him about it but even so this is a rare sight to see. "Thank you Zoro. It's very lovely."

Chopper stops clapping when the song finally dies down. "Zoro, how did you come across a Luscious Lotus?"

"Luscious Lotus?" Sanji questions. Even the name of the flower is beautiful. That's it. This just _**has**_ to be a dream, no a nightmare. '_All I have to do is pinch my cheek and I'll wake up._' Taking his free hand the chef does just that but regrettably for him his nightmare is actually reality.

"Zoro-san came across a field from the last island we had dock at and I saw him pick the flower." Brook answers as he stops strumming his fingers over the strings, letting the music die down.

Nami slaps the annoyed man's back before laughing again. "That explains why you got Robin a flower. You can't buy anyone anything without paying me first. And here I thought that robbed some poor soul of their money and went to a flower shop."

Usopp just shakes his head. "That's what _**you**_ would do, Nami."

Said female just laughs some more as her response. She doesn't even care to get Usopp back at the moment since this whole thing is so funny.

Having enough of everyone acting like some damn idiots Zoro turns his head to look at the birthday woman with a light scowl on his face. "Put it in your hair or something, I don't care. Just take the damn thing."

Finally deciding to take the plant from the younger male, Robin keeps her smile on her face. "Of course I will. I'm just trying to keep a photographic memory is all."

The one-eyed man raises an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"The rare sight of a strong man holding a flower." She ends by closing her eyes and giving him a warm smile.

Zoro, in return, just stares at the older woman in awe for a few seconds before getting up to quickly leave.

"Zoro~" Luffy calls out to his first mate. "—where are you going? We're about to have some cake!" Since Robin just got her last present then they can have their cake. No one can argue with that.

"I'll pass." Without a second glance the first mate leaves the dining room for the deck, intending to occupy his mind with something to block out Robin's last statement. '_Stupid flower._'

"How can he pass on cake?" Chopper looks to his crewmates for a good answer. No one should pass on cake. It's so good and sweet…. plus it's Robin's birthday.

"It's probably cause he doesn't want to hold a flower _**and **_eat cake in the same day." Nami laughs.

"Try the same month." Usop jokes before laughing.

Robin just looks at the flower in her hand before her smile grows a bit more. '_A rare sight indeed._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_

* * *

><p>Okay, so it seemed better in my head but hey, it's a onetime thing, right? Right. And no, this wasn't supposed to be ZoRo, it's just a fun friendship story about friends giving one individual a hard time because that's how they show each other love.<p>

So after all is said and done I say Happy Birthday Nico Robin. I hope that you enjoy your day and hopefully (for Zoro's sake) this doesn't actually happen.


End file.
